


Ma petite princesse

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [115]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, French National Team, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jokes, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ils avaient enfin un moment de pause pour se reposer et être ensemble.





	Ma petite princesse

Ma petite princesse

 

Paul sourit quand Antoine lui tapota l’épaule en passant à côté de lui, c’était censé lui dire qu’il pouvait venir dans sa chambre sans être mis à la porte. Il vérifia rapidement que personne n’était présent dans le couloir de Clairefontaine pour fermer la porte de la chambre de Griezmann derrière lui. Pas de Didier pour leur dire de ne pas trop faire de bruit, pas d’Olivier avec ses morales, pas de Kylian pour venir parler de leurs futurs adversaires. Rien. Personne. Juste eux deux dans cette chambre. Paul se glissa jusqu’au lit de son petit-ami et roucoula doucement quand Antoine descendit ses doigts sur ses joues pour l’embrasser. Oui, il aimait beaucoup quand ils n’étaient que tous les deux.

 

« En quel honneur, monsieur Griezmann ? » Paul lui demanda en passant une main dans les cheveux bruns de sa princesse

« N’avons-nous pas le droit en tant que couple, monsieur Pogba ? » Touché, balle au centre pour lui

« Hm oui, c’est une bonne chose effectivement… » Paul s’allongea sur lui, leurs lèvres presque collées tant elles ne voulaient pas se quitter, oui il adorait ça

« Hey Paul, tu veux savoir quelque chose ? » Antoine l’interrogea en passant à son tour une main dans ses cheveux

« Je sais déjà que tu m’aimes, pas besoin de me le prouver… »

« Non ce n’est pas ça. »

« Alors qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

« Je suis enceinte. »

« What ? » Paul ne chercha même pas à comprendre alors qu’il s’évanouissait sur Antoine, était-il en train de rêver ou allait-il être père ?

 _________________________________________________________________

 

« Allez debout gros paresseux ! » Paul entendit Antoine s’exclamer alors qu’il sortait peu à peu de son sommeil

« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé… ? » Paul lui demanda en reprenant de plus en plus ses esprits

« Ça fait une heure que tu dors sur moi, je pensais même que tu ne te réveillerais jamais. »

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi je me suis endormi ? »

 « Tu t’es évanoui quand je t’ai fait croire que j’étais enceinte, d’ailleurs c’est ridicule tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne peux pas. » Antoine avait presque l’air de râler tant il était ronchon, il était si mignon quand il le faisait

« Tu es adorable princesse. » Paul l’embrassa une nouvelle fois, alors que Griezou continuait de ronchonner entre ses lèvres, ah la la, leur calme ne durait vraiment pas longtemps…

 

Fin


End file.
